He Did What With Who?
by SSSammiSue
Summary: After 9 months of dating Will and RJ decided to take a break. The two haven't slept together for nearly half a year when Playlist Live comes around. No one seems to be getting any when Dan admits he hasn't been with a guy for years. When Will and Dan hangout in the hotel, will their sex drive get the best of them?


Dan placed his bags at the foot of his bed. He looked at the clock and realized it was already midnight. His hotel room was small, with only one bed and an armchair in the corner. This could have been fun if he had a boyfriend to cuddle with, but he has not even been with a guy in years. Buying his ticket for Playlist Live last minute had caused the hotels to fill up rather quickly. Instead of being alone for the night he texted a couple of friends he knew in the area. Dan picked up his phone and texted his friends Will and RJ. He secretly hoped Will, the cuter of the two, was available. Will responded immediately while it took RJ ten minutes to say "Actually I have a date tonight. Maybe tomorrow!" Luckily Will said he was just sitting at home reading Harry Potter. They texted back and forth for a minute before Will left for the hotel room.

Dan: You should come entertain me, I'm bored.

Will: I don't know. I just entered the magical world of Harry Potter.

Dan: Come enter my magical world :p

Will: Will Dumbledore's Army be there?

Dan: No… but neither will Umbridge

Will: Sold! Want me to bring anything?

Dan: Bring me food

Will: You're so specific :p

Their conversation ended when Dan sent Will the address and room number. Even though Will knew Dan was joking about bringing food, he still stopped to get some double stuffed Oreos and milk. Will knocked on the door around 12:45. He held up the Oreos and milk as Dan opened the door. "You know I was joking," Dan said, eyeing the Oreos.

"Fine, I'll keep them for myself," Will joked.

"You know I can't resist Oreos!" Will walked in the room and put the Oreos and milk on the dresser, next to the ice bucket and plastic cups. "So if you're here who is RJ with? He said he has a date tonight."

"Have I really not told you? We broke up a while ago," Will said, appearing very calm about it.

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop! What happened?" Dan asked as he poured two cups of milk and opened their Oreos.

"We dated for nine months and…a couple months ago he said we should take a break, after this much time, though, it's not a break, it's a breakup," he paused as he thought of RJ, but made himself stop by saying, "I'm over it, it just sucks that I haven't had sex in months."

"You're still getting more than me. I actually haven't been with a guy since college," Dan admitted.

"What?! You're kidding me!"

"College boys are sluts," Dan joked, "It gets a little harder after college." They both took their Oreo's and milk, and Dan sat on the bed while Will took the comfy chair.

"Ohhh!" Dan moaned eating his Oreos, "I haven't had these in a while." Will laughed at him.

"You sound like a zombie!" Just because of Will's comment, Dan continued to moan, but more zombie-like this time. Dan grabbed his phone and got on twitter, tweeting out "I think I'm scaring Shep689 right now."

"What are you doing?" Will asked suspiciously. Suddenly he got an alert from twitter on his phone answering his question. He laughed and shook his head. "Two can play that game!" Will then tweeted "I think Mallow610 is a fucking zombie." Dan responded to that by typing "I'm not a zombie WILL. That hurt my zombie feelings." The two were laughing at each other's responses as Will continued the conversation with "zombie's don't have feelings."

"Really? Really?" Dan asked, starring at Will.

"What?" He looked at his phone only to realize his autocorrect added an unnecessary apostrophe to the word zombies. Of course Dan, being the grammar Nazi he is, responded with "you should just delete this." Will glanced at Dan, and remembering their earlier conversation, typed "you should just suck a dick." Dan read this and glanced at Will; his hungry eyes falling down below Will's waist. Dan's subconscious desires started to form in his next tweet: "suck mine will, suck mine."

"And you're yelling at me for not following grammar rules!" Will spoke, then tweeted back "capitalize my name when tweeting at me." In the heat of the moment, Dan responded with a witty comment that also happened to be his way of asking for it then and there: "oh I'll capitalize it. WILL SUCK MY DICK." The look on Will's face seemed to say _message received. _Will sat his phone down and looked over at Dan, realizing what he had just asked. He stood up and walked toward the bed. "You want to, don't you?" Will asked, wanting it just as much. Dan did not realize what he was really saying with his tweet at first; but after thinking about it for a few seconds he noticed the desire that had built up in him. Not a desire for Will, but for sex.

"You're my friend. I'm not into you like that," Dan said in all honesty. He knew this whole conversation was based strictly off the fact that they both miss sex.

"I'm not into you that way either," Will paused, "That's why it's perfect." Dan seemed hesitant.

"I just… don't want the emotions that come with it," He admitted.

"No emotions then, just sex," Will stated calmly.

"You really think this can work?"

"Only one way to find out," Will said, pouncing on him and roughly pressing his lips to Dan's. He straddled the blond and laid his body on top of him. Will slid his tongue in Dan's mouth and he followed. Their tongues explored the depths of their mouths for a good thirty seconds. After their make out session Will pulled away. "Did you feel anything?"

"Well I definitely felt something _spark up,_" Dan said referring to the twitch he felt in his pants. Will smiled and let out a small chuckle. They locked eyes, and in that second, got up to remove their clothes.

"Had I know this was going to happen I would've brought lube," Will said.

"We'll make it work." They fell back onto the bed with Will lying on top of Dan, kissing his lips. "I can't believe we're doing this," Dan said between kisses.

"Why?" Will asked, kissing his collar bone and then returning to his lips.

"I don't know, casual sex… it's like we're back in college."

"We're just doing this once," Will responded.

"Agreed," Dan said.

"So what was it you were asking for earlier?" Will asked as he crawled under the covers and between Dan's legs. Dan felt Will's warm breath as his mouth got closer.

"Now most guys start off light but if you just... go at it… ohhhhh!" He moaned as Will proved how good he already was at this. Once Will finished the job Dan rolled over on top of him and started kissing Will's lips, neck, and shoulders. "Bite my neck," Dan said as they made out. Will obeyed and Dan panted in response. He then ran his hands down Will's six pack.

"Mmmmm," Will moaned as Dan's hands explored _everything_. While still working his hands Dan's mouth found its way to Will's chest. "Say my name," Will breathed.

"William Shepherd."

"Not my full name asshole," Will said. Dan smirked at him.

"Speaking of assholes…" Dan grabbed his wallet off the nightstand and took out a condom.

"So how are we doing this without lube?" Will asked.

"What do you think? Turn over," Dan commanded. He obeyed and turned to lie on his stomach. Dan then joined Will's ass under the sheets. "Wow you're really…" Dan started to say when he felt something brush against his face. Will then pulled out the small, fuzzy decorative pillow he had hid under the sheet. "Oh," Dan said, feeling really gullible. Will laughed at his blond moment and the boys continued fooling around.

Dan ended up on the left side of the bed, sleeping on his side facing the wall. Will slept on his stomach with his head facing the opposite direction of Dan. Will slowly opens his eyes, and groans at having to wake up and also at his soreness from last night. He reaches for his phone to check the time. "11:15?!" He says as he realizes they will be late for playlist. He turns to face Dan, "Dan. Dan! Get up." He waits a few seconds as Dan rolls onto his back, but keeps his eyes closed. "I'll bite you," Will threatens. Dan responds with "Wouldn't be the first time." "It's 11:15."

"Already?!" Dan is now alert, awake and thinking of playlist.

"I guess I'm wearing yesterday's clothes to playlist," Will says as he tries to find his clothes.

"Here, I always over pack," Dan says tossing Will a pair of jeans and a stripped, dark blue button down. He finds a blue plaid shirt for himself and the two rush out to Will's car. "Thanks for driving me."

"You're already late, I wasn't going to make you any later waiting for a cab," Will responded.

"_We're_ late," Dan corrected him.

"We have an excuse. Last night was fun; although someone made me a little sore!"

"You're not going to be walking funny are you?" Dan asked jokingly.

"I hope not. So what about you?"

"Pretty sure I'm covered in bite marks," he admitted.

"Well your pants and shirt should hide them easily."

"What about this?" Dan asked, rubbing the left side of his neck. Will glanced over.

"I think you're fine." They continued to talk as Will drove. Eventually they arrived at Playlist and Will found a parking spot. Walking up there Dan and Will automatically started searching the crowd for some of their friends. Will's eyes land on a familiar face and lock in on him. Dan noticed how concentrated Will looked and followed his gaze. Standing 40 feet in front of them was RJ.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" Dan asked him, scanning his face for an answer. Will seemed hesitant; he stood there frozen, unable to move.

"I might as well. I mean, I'll probably bump into him today at some point."

"Good luck. I'm going to go say hi to Buck," and with that Dan left him, leaving Will alone for his talk with RJ. Will walked over to him and stood behind him.

"Hey," Will said weakly, not sure how this was going to turn out. RJ turned around, surprised to see Will.

"Hi! How's it going? What have you been up to?" He opened his arms and gave Will a hug. Will was confused at how happy RJ was to see him.

"It's going okay. Look…" Will tried to find the courage to ask about their break. If they were broken up, he needed to hear it. "I think we need to talk."

"I know. I wanted to call you last night, but it was late."

"Yeah I probably wouldn't have answered…" Will said, thinking about what he would've been doing when RJ called. "Look, three weeks is a break. Two months? Just break up with me already. I mean, I've basically treated it like a breakup, but I need…" He tried to think of a good word, "closure."

"That's not what I want to talk about. I was on a date last night-"

"Yeah I know," Will interrupted bitterly.

"Wait how did you know?"

"I, uh… was hanging out with Dan last night. He mentioned something about it," Will said trying to give as few details as possible. He did not want to mention what he did last night.

"Anyway I was on this date and the guy reminded me of you. I couldn't help but think of you the whole time. And it got me thinking how perfect we are together and how much I… how much I love you. I'm in love with you." Will stood there silently, not knowing how to respond. "I asked for a break because I was scared. I fell for you so quickly, I thought I loved you. But then I thought I didn't know what love was because I've been with so few people. I know it took me a while to realize it but… I'm in love with you Will. And I want to be with you. Please forgive me; it's been hell not having you next to me. I was kind of hoping you felt the same way."

"I knew you were dating. Did you…?" Will started to ask if RJ had slept with any of them, but he would've felt like a hypocrite.

"Did I what?" RJ thought for a second and realized what the rest of the question was. "No! I didn't sleep with any of them, even though I do miss it. I'm sure you've probably been feeling the same way." It killed Will knowing RJ remained faithful this whole time, while he jumped at the chance with Dan last night. "But maybe we could change that. Why don't you come over tonight?"_ Because I don't want you to see my hickeys and bite marks... _Will thought to himself.

"Sounds like fun," Will was too happy to say no. He found Dan later in the day to tell him what RJ had said.

"And here you thought you two were breaking up," Dan said as Will finished sharing his conversation.

"I just don't know what to say about last night…" Will said.

"You don't have to say anything," Dan said quickly. "It'll just upset him."

"I can't not tell him! He'll find out..." Will said thinking about the offer RJ had made earlier.

"What do you mean he would find out? Wait. You two? Tonight?" Will's face gave him away as he began to blush. "Dang boy you get around."

"This is serious! He loves me," Will took a moment before continuing, "and I love him."

"Well you sure didn't seem like you loved him last night. You said you were over him!" Dan said, clearly upset.

"Why do you sound so mad? We said no emotions! God damn it, don't tell me you think your into me just because I blew you!"

"Shut up! That's not why I'm mad. If RJ finds out he'll kill me!" Will stared into Dan's eyes apologetically.

"I can't lie to him. I just can't." He turned and walked away from Dan, going to find RJ to explain everything. It was already getting dark and Playlist was almost over for the day, about thirty minutes remained until everyone would start going back to their hotels. After twenty minutes of weaving through the crowd and saying hi to his fans, Will finally found RJ off to the side of the cluster.

"Are you almost ready to go?" RJ asked with a smile, so happy that he had Will back.

"Look, before anything happens, I really need to tell you something." RJ's face went from extremely happy to concerned in half a second.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"A little sore," Will was just thinking this; he didn't mean to say it. He figured it was a good enough intro though, considering what he had to say. RJ was still concerned, and now confusion appeared on his face as well.

"I, uh," Will stumbled to find the right words. "You were wrong earlier." RJ thought through their earlier conversation but still had no idea what Will was talking about. "I wasn't as faithful as you."

"What?! …Wait," RJ thought about Will's 'a little sore' comment, "This happened last night? With who?!" Will knew it would only take RJ a couple seconds to put the pieces together, so he stood there in silence. "Wait, you were with Dan last night…" it took RJ a second to process this, "You got with Dan?!" RJ's blood boiled as each breath got deeper, making him sound angrier and angrier. He looked around and spotted Dan talking with his fans. Dan looked up to see angry RJ stomp towards him, "Shit he told him," Dan said, but Will reached out and grabbed RJ.

"RJ. RJ!" Will said as he reached out and grabbed RJ's arm. He turned around to look at Will. "I get that your upset, and it's one thing to go yell at him," Will pulled RJ in closer so others wouldn't hear, "But it's another to make a scene at Playlist. Do you really want to start a fight that would end up all over YouTube?" RJ's rage seemed to simmer down as he analyzed this information. He looked back over at Dan and saw him watching them.

"You're right. I just love you so much," RJ said, going in for a kiss. He grabs Will by the waist as he continues to kiss him more aggressively than ever. RJ's tongue went as deep as it could into Will's mouth, as he really got into it. Everyone vlogging was interrupted as they turned their cameras on the couple.

"Damn," Will said as he finally broke away, "You really have missed me." They both glanced over to see every camera in the place focused on them. "Well I'd say 'take a picture it will last longer' but obviously that isn't necessary," Will spoke. Will and RJ's kiss seemed to be the last event of the day as people started to head for their cars.

"Are you coming?" RJ asked Will as he started walking for his car.

"I drove here."

"Oh Right."

"Actually, I drove Dan too. So I have to take him back to his hotel," Will said, knowing RJ would be a little upset about this.

"Of course you do. Can't someone else take him?" He asked bitterly.

"It won't take long I promise. I'll be quick," Will said, giving RJ a kiss. They got in the car and Will started driving. They didn't speak at first, but Dan finally broke the silence.

"So… how angry is RJ? I still can't believe you told him _during_ Playlist. Who knows how many people heard you!"

"RJ is extremely pissed. If I were you I'd stay away from him for a while," Will said boldly.

"So I'm supposed to avoid both of you? I can already tell you two are going to be joined at the hip the next two days."

"I guess that's just how it has to work for now. He won't be mad forever. How 'bout this? I'll email you about a collab with all three of us when he's over it. That way it's a win-win." Will had just pulled into the hotel and parked near the door instead of finding a parking spot.

"I guess that works. I'll see you tomorrow, bye," Dan said as he opened the car door.

"Bye." As soon as Dan shut the door, Will raced over to RJ's place.

"It's about time! I was beginning to worry about you," RJ said as Will walked through the door.

"What do you have to be worried about?"

"Dan."

"Relax-" RJ cut him off before he could say anymore.

"You're right. It probably wasn't that good anyway."

"Okay, no bashing," Will said, not wanting to admit it was good. "You have me all to yourself. Do you want to talk about that, or do you want to have hot makeup sex like you promised?" Will knew exactly how RJ would respond to this. RJ swooped down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He then picked Will up from his ass and Will wrapped his legs around him, allowing RJ to carry him off into his bedroom.

"Fair warning, it's been a few months and I'm extremely horny for you. So I won't be gentle."

"Have you ever been gentle?" Will joked. "Besides, I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
